Chevrolet Camaro SS
The Tier 2 Camaro SS in the CSR Classics game is a 1968 model year, equipped with the optional L48 350 CID engine, rated at 300 horse power with a single Rochester Quadra-Jet 4 Bbl carburator. The transmission is a Muncie M21, close ratio 4 speed. GM joked when they responded to "What is a Camaro?" by claiming it was "A viscous little animal that eats horses". On a more serious note, Camaro means 'little friend'. It was found in a French Dictionary, and ultimately chozen from a list of over two thousand 'C' words. They were dubbed'Pony Cars'. A sporty, four-seater compact with a big engine. Ford came out with their's on March 1st of 1964. They called it the Mustang. General Motors responded September 29, 1966, with the Chevrolet Camaro and Pontiac Firebird. Both were offered either as a 2 door, hardtop coupe, or a 2 door convertable. Of the 221,000 Camaros produced in the 1968 model year, 41,000 were Rally Sport models (RS), 28,000 were Super Sport models (SS), and 7,199 were Z28 models. Some were RS/SS models. The RS package included numerous cosmetic changes including a blacked-out grill with hidden headlights, revised parking and taillights, upgraded interior trim, and RS badging. The SS package contained the L48,a 350 CID, 300 hp Small Block V8. or with a Big Block 396. along with simulated air intakes on the hood, special bumble bee striping, and a blacked-out grill. It was possible to order a RS/SS. The Z/28 included front disc brakes, Muncie m-22 4-speed, and was available to the public solely to qualify the car for racing. The 302 V8 was rated at 290hp, but rumored to be nearer to 500 hp. It also came with competition suspension, broad racing stripes, and could be combined with RS package. The Z/28 was tough to beat and boasted a 140 mph top speed and numerous racing victories Since it's inception, the Camaro has had an extensive list of engine/drivetrain combinations. The Gen 1 Camaro had as many as fifteen different engine sizes. The 230 and 250 in line 6 cylinders. And the V-8s; a 283, a 302, a 307,(2) 327s, (3) 350s, (3) 396s, and the COPO 427 in any one of two or three flavors (L72, ZL1, L88, etc.). Several Chevy dealers across the United States did "COPO Installations"; plus many Camaros left the assembly line already "converted". The Central Office Production Orders, or simply COPO, was how you ordered a 427 in a Camaro. Chevrolet Dealerships did the conversions. (Baldwin Motion, Berger, Nickey, Dana, Yenko and about a dozen other Chevy dealers). Starting in the early '60s, General Motors had a maximum cubic inch rule for their "A" bodies (Chevelle, Cutlass, Tempest, Sky Lark, etc.) which extended to the new "F" bodies. (Camaro and Firebird). Initially, 330 CID max, by the time the "F" bodies were produced, it was 400 CID max. But, rules can be broke. Example: 1967 Firebird 455 HO. By 1968, you could get your Camaro with a Big Block 396 in all three power ratings (325, 350, and 375 horse power). In 1968, the Z/28 Camaro dominated the Motorsport arenas winning the SCCA Trans Am series, thanks to the Penske racing team. The Z28 was also the NHRA Super Stock Drag Racing World Champion with the Jenkins Strickler racing team. The '68 Camaro was almost visually identical to the ’67, with the exception of new front and rear side marker lights and vent-less door glass. What really made the ’68 Camaro stand out was big engines, upgraded suspension, and special equipment features. The Camaro was the Pace Car for the '67 Indy 500, and the popularity of the Z/28 package started to climb based on its first-year racing reputation of winning 10 out of the 13 races in the Trans-Am series. Perhaps the most famous of all Camaros was Penske's Sunoco #6 car, the first Z28. Chevrolet was on a roll with the Camaro back then...and it continues. 2016 marks the debut of the Sixth Generation. And again, it's the Motor Trend Car of the Year, and again, it's the Indy 500 Pace Car! And the ZL1 and the Z28 are both back. And they both are nasty fast! CSR Classics The Chevrolet Camaro is a Tier 2 car, and the model in the game is a 1968-spec Chevrolet Camaro SS(without the RS trim). The Camaro SS is seen as a Tier 2 version of the Chevrolet Impala; while the weight has been slightly decreased, the power has been ramped up(251hp to 300hp), and grip has been slightly increased. The gearbox speed remains slow. Like the Impala, this car lacks a restricted speed cap and can benefit greatly from crew members. However, despite the fact, other cars can easily break this record unboosted, most notably the Chevrolet Special Deluxe and BMW 2002 tii, making this car pretty pointless in Multiplayer, coupled with a high cost. However, this car is required for Tier 2 completition. Olivia's Camaro This special variant of the Chevrolet Camaro SS is won by beating Olivia in her pink slip. This Camaro sports a Thrillers decal, owned by Olivia Majors, the Crew Leader of Thrillers. The Camaro, under the player's hands, plays very similarly to the normal variant. However, this version of the Camaro is not eligible for Chevrolet Camaro SS events in Restricted races, which makes this car fall short of expectations. However, this car can get a good distance before losing to other Tier 3 cars. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * Ironically, an artwork of a Olivia's Chevrolet Camaro SS, drawn by a official CSR Classics art designer, mislabels the model year to 1969. This artwork is, although official, is not available in the official CSR Classics Facebook page. This is most likely be an oversight. * When the gearbox is upgraded step by step, then all steps will reduce -70m/s shifting speed, meaning that upon maxed out, it would lose -350m/s of shifting speed. However, a total shifting speed of -348m/s is lost by maxing out the gearbox. It is not yet explained why -2m/s of gearbox speed is not lost. * The power rating when maxed out is the same as its rank when maxed out. This trait is also shared with the Chevrolet Impala. Category:Chevrolet Category:Tier 2 Category:Starts with 300-400 HP Category:Muscle Car Category:Starts with 3500-4000 Weight Category:Gold-only Cars Category:Thrillers Category:Boss Car